


To Allow Distractions

by Waysm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 30 Days of Writing Drabble Meme (Day One: Beginning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Allow Distractions

Stiles is the first to give in and touch skin. The boy stands behind him, eases hands over his hips, fingers sliding down the groove that marks out the territory of his pelvis and into the course hair hidden under faded jeans.

It shouldn’t happen this way, not when Danny has a rifle in his hands and Chris is watching them practice. But, Stiles has been pushing limits the last few days, with his words, with his touches, with his very presence, and Danny is tired of the slow burn.

Breathing steady, his aim stays true as Stiles’ fingers explore.


End file.
